


Unabridged

by Lucifuge5



Category: 24
Genre: F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad assesses the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unabridged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mamaffy).



Vladimir sets his jaw, trying to stop the frantic thundering of his heart, _of his very soul_, as Renee stares back at him. There is a hunger in her eyes, reflecting perhaps the loneliness he's felt since the last time he saw her.

She is pleading with him to kill her **now** and he can't help but be impressed. He's always known Renee had balls, bigger than the ones most of the guys he commands have. Seeing her like this, though, shakes something loose in him. Something he though he had left behind.

He lifts the gun carefully and away from Renee's head, trying not to feel sick at the imprint of the muzzle on her forehead. Could he have done it? Could he have broken her down?

He figures he will never know.


End file.
